jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sadnymph/Wystarczy trochę cierpliwości
Heja wszystkim, to mój pierwszy blog i nawet nie wiem co napisać na wstępie... powodzenia w czytaniu? Whatever. :D Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba to... coś. ''' '''Informacje? Jest to typowe opowiadanie w czasch współczesnych, będzie Hiccstrid, prócz typowych, głównych bohaterów będzie mała niespodzianka. *** Deszcz rozmazywał tusz na długich rzęsach niebieskookiej dziewczyny, która niechętnie spoglądała na otwarty bagażnik samochodu do którego wrzucano kolejną walizkę wypełnioną ubraniami. Mimo dygotania z zimna stała bez słowa od kilku minut nie ruszając się nawet z miejsca, jakby zamarła. Była przerażona myślą zaczęcia życia od nowa, wydawało jej się, że zostawienie przyjaciół to najgorsze co ją aktualnie spotyka. Niewątpliwie się bała, a właściwie kto nie byłby zdruzgotany na myśl nowej szkoły, nowego społeczeństwa? Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją wysoka, zgrabna brunetka o dużych oczach i wyjątkowym uśmiechu. - To już dziś, nie cieszysz się? - Nie - odpowiedziała blondynka wyrywając jej z ręki czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, którą pospiesznie na siebie zarzuciła. - Teraz narzekasz, ale przekonasz się, że będzie lepiej - rzuciła, a uśmiech zszedł z jej dość pełnych ust. Wskazała ręką, by niebieskooka wsiadła do samochodu - tam mamy zapewnioną przyszłość, lepsze życie. Tu ciężko o dojazd gdziekolwiek. - Mogliście nas prędzej o tym poinformować. Tak, to by było wystarczające. - Jak już mówiłam... To skomplikowane - przejechała ręką po swoich gęstych, ciemnych włosach - decyzja zapadła, Astrid. Dziewczyna pokiwała sarkastycznie głową, zupełnie nie wierząc w słowa matki. Oparła głowę o szybę obserwując z zaciekawieniem spływające po szybie krople deszczu. Podpięła słuchawki do telefonu, posłuchała trzy piosenki, które znużyły ją do tego stopnia, że zasnęła. Jej sen nie trwał tak długo jak się jej wydawało, ponieważ po zaledwie kilku przejechanych kilometrach dziewięcioletnia Anastasia zaczęła ją szturchać. Była znudzona, co można było wywnioskować po minie. - Odwal się, Ana. - Kiedy nie mogę! - zielonooka zrobiła minę zbitego psa. Była strasznie podobna do swojej matki, po której odziedziczyła praktycznie wszystko, począwszy od uśmiechu, a kończąc na ilości pieprzyków, które dziewczynka miała w tych samych miejscach. Po chwili zaczęła pleść warkocza z blond włosów swojej siostry. - Astrid? - Hm? - mruknęła nie wykazując odrobiny entuzjazmu. - Też tak się cieszysz? - Pewnie... Anastasia chciała dodać coś jeszcze, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język. Astrid podała jej lewą słuchawkę i obie przysłuchiwały się piosence niezbyt znanego zespołu, którego gitarzysta był najlepszym przyjacielem niebieskookiej. Była to dość toksyczna znajomość, jednak pomimo wszystkich niepowodzeń byli dla siebie jak rodzeństwo. Dean był starszy od niej o trzy lata, dlatego też Astrid traktowała go jak starszego brata, a on ją jak siostrę o której marzył przez część swojego dzieciństwa. Po zakończeniu piosenki dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Zostały jej dwa lata do matury, miała wiele planów, jednak teraz zrealizuje z nich maksymalnie dwa. Dlaczego? Ponieważ nie spełni ich z ludźmi, którzy mieszkają na drugim końcu kraju, to byłoby nierealne. Na każdy możliwy sposób pocieszała się - tam będzie lepiej, nie sądzisz? Zawsze chciałaś mieszkać w dużym mieście... Tu było ci dobrze, czemu nie może być i tam? ''Czuła, jakby ktoś rozrywał jej serce, z każdym mijanym stanem coraz bardziej. Przyzwyczaiła się do swojego małego miasteczka, a gdy wspominała niektóre przełomowe momenty w swoim dotychczasowym życiu nerwowo zdrapywała lakier z paznokci. Po kolejnej fali myśli bombardującej jej głowę zaczęła myśleć pozytywnie. Wiedziała, że nie ma na to wpływu, dlatego też się poddała. Kolejna piosenka znużyła ją na tyle, iż ponownie zasnęła. Obudziła się późno w nocy, akurat był postój na stacji, dlatego też szczęśliwa rozciągnęła się. Korzystając z okazji szybko wzięła telefon i skontaktowała się ze znajomymi. Wiedziała, że czasu dużo nie ma dlatego starała się streścić każdemu w kilku zdaniach. - Astrid, jedziemy - westchnęła tym samym pukając córkę w ramię. Dziewczyna mruknęła do telefonu coś praktycznie niezrozumiałego, po czym kiwnęła w stronę matki i ruszając razem z nią w stronę auta. '''Ogólnie nie mam motywacji, ale jak ktoś to czyta to... fajnie. Btw nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jakie komentarze są fajne dopóki nie założyłam tego bloga, no cóż haha. To jest dość słabe i pisane na szybko, bo wcześniejszy next do tego nie podobał mi się i zmieniłam w nim wszystko. Astrid później miała poznać kogokolwiek. ' *** - Gotowa? - Jak nigdy, mamo - uśmiechnęła się ciepło zarzucając czarną torebkę na ramie, wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w stronę garażu. Ten jedyny raz poprosiła mamę, aby była z nią. Przejechały kilka przecznic i już były na miejscu. - Masz wszystko? - wychyliła się w momencie opuszczania samochodu przez Astrid. - Tak, wszystko jest na miejscu - odparła dziewczyna zmierzając ku szkole. Zacisnęła pięści, wzięła oddech, po chwili drugi, przy próbie pchnięcia drzwi ktoś ją wyręczył. Był to chłopak z długimi blond włosami. - No witam panią - wyszczerzył zęby, jednak widząc brak uśmiechu, czy entuzjazmu od nieznajomej odpuścił chrząkając - to znaczy... Cześć, nie znamy się, prawda? - Nie. - Jestem Mieczyk - odparł, po czym wyciągnął rękę ku dziewczynie - Ty nowa jakaś? Nie widziałem Ciebie tu... - Astrid - rzuciła dodając pospiesznie - na to wygląda. Teraz przepraszam, ale śpieszę się na zajęcia. - Odprowadzić Cię? - Nie ma takiej potrzeby - wysyczała wymijając chłopaka, który chwilę stał przy drzwiach nadal spoglądając na nią. Była ubrana w czarne spodnie z wysokim stanem, crop top tego samego koloru i sznurowane botki pasujące kolorystycznie do reszty. Miała ładne oczy, ale jak to u tego chłopaka - oczom się nie przyglądał. Po chwili jednak ocknął się i pobiegł do ledwo poznanej dziewczyny. - Nalegam - mruknął z ciągłym uśmiechem na twarzy, tym razem Astrid go odwzajemniła - jesteś ta nowa, czyż nie? - Prawdopodobnie, ale wiesz... Śpieszę się. - Odprowadzę Cię - stanęli oboje, a na dziewczynę niechcący ktoś wleciał, przez co prawie się przewróciła. Chłopak zaśmiał się dodając po chwili - chyba będę Twoim osobistym ochroniarzem. - To pierw chodź ze mną po plan i kluczyk - kiwnął głową po czym udał się z nią do sekretariatu, wypytywał o każdy możliwy szczegół, jednak zawiedziony nie dowiedział się o niej praktycznie nic. Szli przez długi korytarz, Mieczyk zagadywał nową znajomą, w końcu dowiedział się o niej coś istotnego - jest póki co nieśmiała. Może to chwilowe? Otrzymując plan zajęć zauważył, że mają kilka przedmiotów razem, była to biologia, fizyka, matematyka i wf. Po chwili ocknął się i dumnie poprosił, aby dała mu torebkę, którą jej chętnie zaniesie. Dziewczyna szybko mu ją wręczyła, bo czuła od jakiegoś czasu jak cierpnie jej ręka. Dotarli pod salę, gdzie zostawił ją samą i poszedł do kolegów. Chciał ją przedstawić im, ale ona poprosiła by tego nie robił. Nie była gotowa, ot co. Jedna poznana osoba to dla niej wystarczająco na jeden dzień. Nie minęło pięć minut, a przyszedł nauczyciel. Kiwnął w stronę dziewczyny, by do niego przyszła. - To Astrid Hofferson, będzie się z wami uczyć. Moje nazwisko to Collins, jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebować zwróć się do mnie - uśmiechnął się szczerze. Astrid uznała, że jest dość przystojny jak na nauczyciela. Miał czarne, podniesione do góry, lecz potargane włosy, niebieskie oczy, a barwa głosu sprawiła, że w dziewczynie entuzjazm do nauki wzrósł. Po prostu miała słabość do męskich głosów. - Zajmij wolne miejsce, masz dwa tygodnie by się zaaklimatyzować, dlatego też nie musisz się włączać do lekcji. Chcesz dodać coś do klasy? Tak od siebie. - Nie... Raczej nie - odwzajemniła uśmiech i błądziła po klasie wzrokiem szukając wolnej ławki. Znalazła, po czym udała się ku niej. Za nią siedział chłopak o miedzianej czuprynie, a przed był Mieczyk. - Specjalnie dla Ciebie wywaliłem siostrę z ławki! - oznajmił, po czym wyszczerzył się do siedzącej pod ścianą dziewczyny o długich blond włosach. Astrid dopiero po chwili pojęła, że są bliźniakami. - T-tak? Dzięki, nie musiałeś... - Teraz mi to mówisz? Patrz, za tobą jest Czkawka, ale siedzi w telefonie, praktycznie dosłownie... no nieważne - rzucił, jednak dziewczyna nie miała odwagi się odwrócić. Nawet nie przyjrzała się chłopakowi, znała jedynie kolor jego włosów - a za nim Sączysmark... Starała się notować większość słów Collinsa, nie wychodziło jej to za dobrze, bo co chwilę ktoś ją rozpraszał. Dowiedziała się od Mieczyka, że na tych zajęciach jest jeszcze Eret i Elsa, o reszcie jej nie opowiadał. Lekcja minęła na tyle szybko, że Astrid nie mogła się nawet skupić. W sumie kto mógłby, mając ciągle nad głową chłopaka, któremu tematy się nie kończą? Później był wuef. Idąc do sali gimnastycznej niebieskooka znalazła się w dość dużym pomieszczeniu, w którym było kilka ławek. Po lewej i prawej stronie były drzwi, które okazały się korytarzem, którego po bokach były szatnie średniej wielkości. Położyła swoją torebkę na ławce, wyjęła telefon i ni stąd ni z zowąd obok pojawił się Mieczyk z dwójką znajomych, którzy byli dośc podobni do siebie. - No, As - zaczął blondyn - to Heathera, a to Eret. Przywitajcie się miło - zadeklarował po czym klepnął Ereta w ramię. Obaj uśmiechnęli się, a następnie przywitali. Astrid uważała nadal, że to za dużo jak na jeden dzień, no ale nie miała innego wyboru. Zaczął się wuef, Astrid już na początku ostrzegła wszystkich, że to jest dla niej pewnego rodzaju wyzwanie, a granie w siatkówkę było dla niej wyzwaniem. Jedyne w czym się odnajdowała to piłka ręczna i nożna, w innych dyscyplinach była... słaba. Poprosiła dziewczyny z przeciwnej drużyny, by nie podawały do niej. Tak też się stało, jednak po wybiciu piłki przez Else nikt nie potrafił jej obronić, tak więc dziewczyny z przeciwnej drużyny chcąc nie chcąc podały do Astrid, która ze swoimi zdolnościami trafiła w... Chłopaka, który grał z innymi obok. Dostał w głowę, przejechał dłonią po potylicy, a odwróciwszy się ujrzał blondynkę o dużych niebieskich oczach i włosach spiętych w kucyk. - Przepraszam, naprawdę... Prosiłam, żeby do mnie nie podawały... - tłumacząc się nerwowo zaczęła drapać paznokciami o inne paznokcie tym samym zdrapując lakier. Cholera, znów? ''Krótka myśl przeleciała przez jej głowę, jednak po chwili skupiła się na dość wysokim chłopaku z miedzianą czupryną, który uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej. - Nic nie szkodzi. Ty jesteś... - przymknął jedno oko, pomagało mu to szybciej myśleć - wiem! Astrid? - Tak... To ja. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, nic się nie stało? - Nie, spokojnie. Grając w kosza często się obrywa, po prostu się zdziwiłem. Poza tym obok grają dziewczyny to pomyślałem, że to zacze... - tu przerwał mu głośny gwizdek trenera drużyny. - Czkawka! Bierz się do roboty! - Muszę lecieć, miło się gadało - mruknął, idąc w stronę zawodników. - T-tak... Miło - szepnęła dziewczyna, odwracając się zauważyła kilka dziewczyn spoglądających na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W sumie... żeby tak z ''ich ''Czkawką gadać? Tak długo? '''Znów w ostatniej chwili zmieniłam nexta :') Co ze mną nie tak... W każdym bądź razie przywita was jedna moich z ulubionych postaci, obym nic nie popsuła robiąc mały crossover. ' *** Erin nie słyszała nic prócz szybkiego i bardzo donośnego zbiegania ze schodów, tak - to była jej córka, która z niezdarnością przeskakiwała kolejny stopień. Pospiesznie założyła na siebie czarną ramoneskę i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego wybiegła z domu. Tak, to dopiero trzeci dzień szkoły, a ty się spóźniasz, gratuluje! Skarciła się tym samym przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Czekała na autobus, z rezygnacją przyznała, że nawet on był przeciw niej. Nie zostało jej nic jak iść na metro. Pospiesznie udała się na drugą stronę ulicy i zbiegła tak szybko jak tylko mogła po schodach. Na jej szczęście czekała dwie minuty aż przyjedzie. Dojechała tam w ciągu sześciu minut z czego zaczęła triumfalnie uśmiechać się do szyby. Biegła w stronę szkoły, która praktycznie była nieopodal, nagle poczuła przeszywający ból i zimny asfalt. - Jak chodzisz? - warknęła, chciała jeszcze dodać dość obraźliwe słowo, ale w porę ugryzła się w język, bo to w sumie ona była sprawcą wypadku. Spojrzała do góry i zauważyła wyciągniętą dłoń, którą pospiesznie złapała. - Jestem Elsa - powiedziała, gdy już blondynka stała na nogach - przedstawiam się w dość niefortunnej sytuacji i w dodatku dość późno, ale jak to mówią... lepiej późno, niż wcale! - Astrid - odwzajemniła uśmiech do wyjątkowo ładnej dziewczyny, miała platynowe włosy, jasną karnację i... wiedziała, że jakieś lekcje mają razem, ale nie mogła sobie teraz przypomnieć jakie - muszę iść... Mam angielski, a i tak jestem spóźniona. - Widzisz jak się dobrze składa! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie, ale widząc zmarszczone brwi nowo poznanej osoby i jej pytające spojrzenie zmieniła diametralnie ton głosu - też mam angielski, ot co. - To w sumie... dobrze! Z moim szczęściem myślałam, że będę szukać sali pół godziny. - Więc będę twoim dzisiejszym przewodnikiem - uśmiechnęła się do niej poprawiając spadające na czoło kosmyki włosów. Astrid tylko uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła. Okazało się, że mają dużo wspólnych tematów i obie w jakiś sposób są do siebie podobne. Elsa również miała za wroga siatkówkę... Usiadły razem, gdyż akurat w tej sali ławki były dwuosobowe. Przez większość czasu Elsa pokazywała jej kto chodzi na te zajęcia. Niestety, albo stety Mieczyka na nich nie było, bo była to grupa zaawansowana. Jednak znalazł się tu Czkawka, Heathera, Eret, Śledzik i kilka innych osób, które były równie pozytywne nastawione do nowej znajomej Elsy. Astrid dowiedziała się, że dziewczyna ma siostrę, która jest od niej młodsza. Ma rude włosy, piegi i ogólnie jest energiczna, chociaż to i tak momentami mało powiedziane. - Koniecznie muszę cię poznać z resztą znajomych, na pewno cię polubią - odezwała się w końcu - generalnie Mieczyka, Heathere i Ereta już znasz... - Naturalnie, ale innym razem. Nie chcę się do was wpychać, czy coś - mruknęła, tym samym zapisując pracę domową. Elsa zaśmiała się po czym złapała Astrid za nadgarstek. - Zrozum, że jakbyś się wpychała... - tu zrobiła pauzę, nie chciała być w końcu niemiła dla dziewczyny, którą ledwo poznała - to nikt nie zwróciłby na ciebie uwagi. As, no żeby sam Sączysmark o ciebie pytał? - A kto to ten Sączysmark? - Chłopak, który nie przejdzie obojętnie obok ładnej dziewczyny, także już wiesz - pokazała delikatnie swoje śnieżnobiałe uzębienie czekając na reakcje dziewczyny, ta jedynie westchnęła i rzuciła: - No to mamy paradoks... Ogólnie nie mam pojęcia czy chcecie nexty dłuższe, czy jednak mają być takiej długości. Mi to obojętne, także no.. Jakby było za mało mogę coś dopisać :P Z dumą, albo i nie, oświadczam, że napisałam! Ogólnie zaczęłam wczoraj w nocy, kiedy oczy mi się same zamykały, więc 2/10. Musiałam nieraz użyć słów, których nie lubię, ale cóż... W końcu mogę zacząć pisać nie tylko z perspektywy Astrid, co mnie cieszy najbardziej. Aha! No i nadal moje serce krwawi za dopisywanie samogłosek do "Heather" *** Dziewczyna stała już pod białym domem dziesięć minut. Wstydziła się zadzwonić toteż wybrała dość żmudną czynność na oczekiwanie niebieskookiej, a mianowicie pukanie paznokciami w ekran telefonu. Po chwili Astrid wyszła z dość potarganymi włosami. Zdjęła słuchawki i poszła w stronę Elsy uśmiechając się do niej serdecznie, tym samym mrucząc pod nosem przepraszam. Platynowłosa odwzajemniła uśmiech, przytulając się do dziewczyny i po chwili ruszyły wolnym krokiem w kierunku szkoły. Dziś mijał pierwszy tydzień Astrid odkąd pojawiła się w liceum, dlatego też poprosiła dziewczynę, aby po nią przyszła. Uważała to za wyjątkowy dzień. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta - dziwiła się, że w tak krótkim czasie dała ze wszystkim radę. - Raz jeszcze przepraszam, że tyle czekałaś! - rzuciła, nie zwracając uwagi na nagłą zmianę tematu. - Naprawdę... nic się nie stało. Przed szkołą mamy poczekać chwilę na Heatherę - Astrid pokiwała głową - pójdziesz dziś gdzieś ze mną? Poznasz kogoś nowego przy okazji... - Pewnie - przypomniawszy sobie, że nie zna tutejszych miejsc od razu oprzytomniała. - Tylko gdzie? - Obiecałam Eretowi, że przyjdę na ich trening, a głupio mi iść samej. Będzie dużo przystojniaków! Praktycznie cała drużyna taka jest... - zaśmiała się, ale jednak zaraz spoważniała - to znaczy... Przychodzę, bo Eret mnie poprosił. - Tak, to na pewno... - roześmiała się, lecz widząc zakłopotanie Elsy błyskawicznie się uspokoiła - kto tam jeszcze będzie w takim razie? - Czka... - Cześć wam! - rzuciła zdyszana czarnowłosa uśmiechając się serdecznie do dwóch dziewczyn - o Czkawce rozmawiacie? - zdała sobie sprawę, że przerwała rozmowę i to nie byle jaką! W jej oczach natychmiast pojawiły się iskierki. Elsa westchnęła trochę poirytowana faktem, że musi powtarzać całą wypowiedź od nowa. - Tak, o nim... a właściwie o treningu na który się wybieramy, chętna? - posłała jej figlarski uśmiech, po czym pospiesznie zmierzwiła włosy. - Jak będzie Czkawka? - Elsa przytaknęła, na co Heathera triumfalnie wyszczerzyła zęby - w takim razie chętna to mało powiedziane! - obie się zaśmiały, jednak nadal Astrid o niczym nie wiedziała i była trochę rozdrażniona tym faktem. - Powie mi któraś w końcu coś... Istotnego? - powiedziała nieśmiało, widząc pytające spojrzenie Elsy wzięła pospiesznie głęboki oddech i zaczęła - po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć kogo tam zastanę. - Będzie Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Śledzik... Chociaż nie wiem po co - mruknęła marszcząc brwi - no cóż, w końcu sport to zdrowie... Eret, Jack, Czkawka, Matt - wyliczała na palcach, a wymieniając ostatnią czwórkę jej policzki dostały wyraźniejszego koloru. - Czkawka to ten do którego tak wszystkie wzdychacie, hm? - zaśmiała się blondynka, po czym widząc zdziwione twarze towarzyszek sama nie wiedziała czy jej wypowiedź miała jakikolwiek sens. - Nie mów... No nie mów, że ty nie! - powiedziała Heathera, nie wiedząc czy jej wypowiedź była pytaniem, czy stwierdzeniem. Astrid tylko wzruszyła ramionami i pokręciła przecząco głową. Fakt, uważała, że chłopak jest przystojny, ale to chyba nie powód, aby pół szkoły do niego wzdychało? Ruszyły w stronę drzwi, kiedy nagle naskoczyła na nich dziewczyna, której odbicie było wyraźne w szybie. Elsa wrzasnęła, co spowodowane było tymczasowym odłączeniem się od rzeczywistości. Po chwili jednak, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nikt inny jak Szpadka przywitała ją równie serdecznie co pozostałe. - Nie uwierzycie! Ten głąb Mieczyk mówił mi, że mają dziś trening i zapraszają nas na niego - wyszczerzyła się, szarpiąc Astrid za rękę - no i ty obowiązkowo idziesz! - Szpadka, wiemy... I Astrid idzie. Już ja o to zadbam - niebieskooka posłała dziewczynie figlarski uśmiech, który najwyraźniej ja rozśmieszył. - Ale wy nadal nie rozumiecie - westchnęła blondynka o długich warkoczach - Mieczyk jest w drużynie, ot co. - Wiesz, że od jakiegoś miesiąca? - wtrąciła się Heathera, która od pewnego czasu była wyjątkowo cicho. Szpadka spojrzała na nią jak na guru, przez co czarnowłosa wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tę cudowną chwilę przerwał dzwonek, więc dziewczyny rozeszły się do szafek po książki. - Astrid! Tu jesteś! - wrzasnął znajomy głos i nim się odwróciła za nią stał Mieczyk z... kolegą - patrz, tu ten chłopak, którego niedawno rzuciłaś piłką - dziewczyna od razu nabrała rumieńców. Nie były spowodowane obecnością któregoś z nich, po prostu głupio było jej słyszeć taką bezpośredniość od blondyna. - Cześć - mruknął z uśmiechem zielonooki. Astrid pomachała mu ręką i ponownie odwróciła się do szafki, udając, że szuka książek. - Jesteś nam potrzebna, do ee... misji! - dziewczyna momentalnie się odwróciła i oboje spojrzeli na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - O co ci dziś chodzi? - rzuciła, a spojrzenie jej złagodniało. Mieczyk wyciągnął dłoń po jej torebkę, którą mu od razu oddała. - Po prostu nudzi mi się i Czkawusiowi, więc mamy pytanie, a raczej ja... Przejdziesz się z nami? - wyszczerzył zęby, a chłopak o miedzianych włosach złapał się za głowę z niedowierzania. Astrid pokiwała wolno głową, po czym ruszyli. Minęli tylko Elsę, która otworzyła ze zdumienia buzię, szybko ją zamknęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Od razu udała się do Heathery. - Nie uwierzysz co widziałam! - Może mój podręcznik od chemii? - spytała czarnowłosa, jednak widząc zirytowaną twarz dziewczyny mruknęła tylko - no słucham. - Nasza Astrid, Czkawka... No wiesz! - pisnęła i odwróciła się za siebie, czy nikt nie widzi jej nagłego napływu szczęścia. Na szczęście nie cechowała ją zazdrość. Heatherę trochę tak... - No co ty? Nie przewidziało ci się? Może jednak? - zaczęła zasypywać pytaniami dziewczynę z platynowymi włosami, ta tylko przymknęła lekko oczy i zaczęła kiwać przecząco głową. Heathera miała do siebie to, że zbyt wszystko dramatyzowała. Trochę ją to zdenerwowało, ale po chwili się opanowała. To za mało, aby mogło się w niej gotować, więc z lekką niechęcią się uśmiechnęła. - Wszystko okej? - W najlepszym porządku... Elsa miała otworzyć buzię, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz zadzwonił dzwonek i natychmiast się rozdzieliły. Tymczasem Czkawka i Mieczyk odprowadzili razem Astrid. Nie sądziła, że tak będzie im się dobrze rozmawiać. Przed salą Mieczyk wręczył jej torebkę i udał się na dół. Niczego nie świadoma dziewczyna wyjęła z torebki telefon. Kiedy poczuła te same perfumy co chwilę temu natychmiast się odwróciła, a za nią nie stał nikt inny jak Czkawka. Przez ułamek sekundy myślała, że jest obok niej i znów zatopią się w ciekawą rozmowę. Co prawda - stał obok, tyle, że Ereta. Rozmawiali, a chłopak właśnie wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Wzruszyła ramionami i nagle poczuła ciągnięcie ją za przedramię. To była Elsa. Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz przyszedł Collins. Poirytowana bardziej niż przedtem, bo zaledwie chwile temu tak samo uciszył ją dzwonek. Na lekcji Astrid opowiedziała jej tylko, że to była zwykła rozmowa. No, bo dla niej była... Później mijały im pozostałe lekcje, na wuefie triumfalnie podeszła do pani z rocznym zwolnieniem, ta spojrzała na nią pytająco, po czym przewróciła oczami i kazała jej usiąść. W jej ślady poszła Elsa, która dała jej również usprawiedliwienie, tyle tylko że tygodniowe. W międzyczasie podczas okienka ''udały się do kawiarni na frappe, które uwielbiały. Po chwili doszły do nich Heathera i Szpadka. Astrid była co prawda znudzona ciągłym tematem Czkawki, ale cóż... Musiała to zaakceptować. Dziewczyny zaprowadziły As do dużej sali gimnastycznej, zajmując jednocześnie miejsce na trybunach. Siedziała pomiędzy Elsą i Heatherą dlatego nie mogła się zbytnio nudzić. Po chwili usłyszały donośny gwizdek i wychodzącego trenera, następnie na sale udali się zawodnicy. Większość popychała się nawzajem, jednak widząc srogie spojrzenie osoby trzymającej gwizdek zrezygnowali. Co jakiś czas uśmiechali się do dziewczyn siedzących na trybunach, których ciągle przybywało. Kiedy uśmiechnął się Czkawka niektóre zaczęły wzdychać. Astrid zadała sobie pytanie - ''o co tu chodzi? Jednak cieszyła się, że jej to nie dotyczy i jej ''towarzyszki również nie robią z siebie pośmiewiska. Dlaczego pośmiewiska? Ponieważ po każdym uśmiechu Czkawki i reakcji tych dziewczyn większość wybuchała niepohamowanym śmiechem. Jedna powiedziała bezgłośnie ''zadzwoń, pokazując ręką motyw telefonu, na co Jack mrugnął jednym okiem w jej stronę. - One... tak zawsze? - Astrid nie wytrzymała, wyrwała z transu dziewczyny, które miały już coś powiedzieć, jednak blondynka w porę im przerwała - dajcie spokój, wy też? - Odpowiadając na twoje pierwsze pytanie... Tak! Na drugie... Zależy co chcesz usłyszeć - mruknęła Szpadka, po czym Astrid pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Na szczęście trening minął, Astrid z triumfalnym uśmiechem mogła poszczycić się, iż przez ten czas przeszła grę na telefonie. Dziewczyny, które wzdychały na każdy gest chłopaków starały się do nich przedostać czekając pod ich szatnią, niestety, albo stety już ich tam nie zastały. To była jedyna rzecz, która zaimponowała Astrid, a mianowicie - jak oni to zrobili tak szybko? Przepraszam, że dodaję tak późno. Wyszedł mi kiepsko, bo nie mam weny. Jak ktoś kocha niech napisze obiektywny komentarz ♥ w końcu niedawno były walentynki hyhy *żyd* *** Dziewczyna nieśmiało stanęła przed bramą, po chwili zawahania wcisnęła dzwonek. Nie czekała dłużej niż kilka sekund, a już miała otwarte drzwi. Szła wzdłuż ceglanej ścieżki, z jednej strony był podjazd, a z drugiej zielona, równo przystrzyżona trawa. Niebieskooka zauważyła rosnące na niej róże i kwiaty w pastelowych kolorach, jednak ich rozpoznać nie potrafiła. - Astrid! Cześć! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie dziewczyna, z drugą, ciemnowłosą, która zawisła jej na ramieniu i również przywitała się z blondynką. Stały przed dużym, białym domem, z kolumnami tego samego koloru. U góry były metalowe balustrady czarnego koloru. - Cześć - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się serdecznie do nich. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś na niej wisi i zasłania jej oczy. - Jestem Anna - rzuciła, tym samym wyciągając dłoń ku blondynce. Ów dziewczyna miała długie, rude włosy, które związane były w warkocze. Niebieskie, duże oczy błyszczały, a jej piegowata buzia wydawała się sympatyczna. - Astrid - ścisnęła jej dłoń, a rudowłosa zrobiła skupioną minę. Przyjrzała się blondynce po czym westchnęła. - Już wiem! Elsa dużo o tobie mówiła, jednak z jej opowieści nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taka ładna na żywo... Zważywszy na to jakie moja siostra ma czasem gusta... - to już powiedziała dość cichym tonem. Astrid lekko się zarumieniła, po czym podziękowała. - Anka, wiesz, że ja to za każdym razem słyszę? - I za każdym razem dokładnie mówisz to samo - westchnęła dziewczyna, po chwili obie zaczęły chichotać. - Nieważne... No więc, Astrid, witamy cię w naszych skromnych progach... Musimy jeszcze zaczekać na Szpadkę, Marikę... i resztę - westchnęła, wymieniając na palcach. Blondynka znalazła się w salonie. Na górze wisiał duży, gotycki żyrandol w złotej barwie. Astrid nie do końca była przekonana do tego, czy jest ozdobą, czy też elementem oświetlenia. W każdym bądź razie spodobał jej się. Anna pociągnęła ją w stronę szklanych schodów. Po chwili znalazły się w dużym pokoju, który był fioletowo niebieski. Łóżka leżały równolegle, pod niebieską ścianą jedno, a pod fioletową drugie. Na środku, na puchowym dywanie było przygotowane kilka puf, które były również włochate. Astrid usiadła na różowej, a obok niej miejsce zajęły Heathera oraz Elsa. Nie minęła godzina, a dołączyły do nich Szpadka, Marika i Eleanor, niestety Lizzy oraz Eve coś wypadło. - Zacznijmy temat o... - westchnęła Heathera - wiecie o kim. - Ostatnio się zastanawiałam, czy on kogoś nie ma - mruknęła Szpadka. Jej uśmiech momentalnie zniknął. - Chcecie się teraz nim przejmować? - przerwała im momentalnie blondynka. Wszystkie spojrzały na nią pytająco, a Eleanor zarzucając swoje ciemnobrązowe loki skarciła ją chwilę wzrokiem. - Po prostu, panie, na ten moment dwie na siedem tu obecnych nie wzdycha widząc Czkawkę - odparła rudowłosa, a Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niej, chodziło głównie o poparcie. - I chociażby nie przyznasz, że jest przystojny? - powiedziała ironicznie Marika jednocześnie unosząc brwi do góry. - Może jest... - Może? On jest... super! - prychnęła Heathera, Astrid spojrzała na nią i wzruszyła ramionami. - Ja rozumiem, że wam się podoba, ale ja jestem tu ledwo półtora tygodnia... Ostatnie czego mi potrzeba to uganiać się za chłopakami - wycedziła, a następnie przeniosła swój wzrok na telewizor, na którym aktualnie leciała jakaś komedia romantyczna. Anna poszła w jej ślady i razem z nią zatopiły się w ekranie. Na ich... szczęście. Dlaczego? Ponieważ właśnie zaczynała się rozmowa, która ich nie dotyczy, bo dotyczyła ów chłopaka... - Poczekajcie! On gadał ostatnio... z nią! - nagle wyrwała ją z transu Marika. Blondynka przymrużyła oczy i spojrzała na nią. Zadała im pytające spojrzenie, którego po chwili żałowała... - Mów o czym - powiedziała Heathera jednocześnie się uśmiechając do niej. Szpadka pokiwała głową przyznając rację czarnowłosej. Eleanor z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na nią, a Elsa zrezygnowana pokiwała głową. - Szczerze to o... serialu - zaśmiała się blondynka, po czym kontynuowała - jeszcze coś wspominaliśmy o matematyce... Reszty nie pamiętam. - Jak można nie pamiętać rozmowy z nim? - słysząc to imię Astrid znów zatopiła się w ciekawym filmie z młodym Hugh Grantem. W niektórych scenach Anna przekazywała jej spojrzeniem, że podoba jej się scena, na co blondynka ciągle reagowała śmiechem. W końcu rozmowa opadła, a znudzone tematem Czkawki, prócz oczywiście wyjątków jak Marika i Heathera, poszły w ślady dziewczyn. Po kilku godzinach Anna zasnęła pochrapując co jakiś czas, na jej szczęście Elsa usprawiedliwiła siostrę krzywą przegrodą nosową. Oczywiście to nie była prawda, tylko ich stare, ale dobre tłumaczenia. Obejrzały jeszcze kilka filmów, a później udały się do łóżek. Astrid była wykończona po kilku godzinach słuchania o tej samej osobie. Było dość późno w nocy, a niebieskooka zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego pozytywami. W mgnieniu oka odgarnęła od siebie te myśli tłumacząc sobie, iż nie jest to chłopak dla niej oraz, że nie spodobałaby mu się nigdy. Rano wszystkie po zjedzeniu śniadania udały się do szkoły. W drodze wstąpiły do kawiarni po kawę, dodatkowo Elsa i Astrid wzięły rurki z kremem. Pospiesznie je zjadły, a następnie w żwawym tempie ruszyły ku szkole. Pożegnały jeszcze Annę, która niestety nie uczęszczała z nimi do niej z powodu wieku. Minęły przecznicę, a następnie znalazły się w znanych im dobrze murach. Kolejny raz rozdzieliły się do szafek - lecz teraz nikt żadnej nie zatrzymał. Udały się w kierunku sali matematycznej, a następnie usłyszały charakterystyczny dźwięk, oraz wysoką, szczupłą kobietę o czarnych włosach z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaczęła czytać wyniki i żalić się o tym, jak źle poszły sprawdziany. Podała punktacje, po czym wyjęła dziennik. Następnie przystąpiła do wyczytywania punktów. Oniemiała, gdy zobaczyła punktację dwóch osób. - Haddock, Hofferson, wstańcie - zdziwieni wykonali polecenie, a ona dodała - gratulacje! Zdobyliście jedyni, podkreślam jedyni, maksymalną ilość punktów! - Astrid wypuściła powietrze, była bynajmniej zaskoczona. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, jednocześnie zlustrował swoim szmaragdowym spojrzeniem. To wprawiło ją w zakłopotanie jeszcze bardziej, nerwowo się uśmiechnęła do niego, lecz kiedy to zrobiła on nabrał pogardliwy wyraz twarzy i spojrzał w stronę nauczycielki. O tym jak na nią spojrzał rozmyślała całą lekcję. Przejechała kilka razy po ustach, sprawdzając czy nie jest od czegoś brudna, ku jej zdziwieniu nie była. Może to dziwne, ale robiła tak prawie zawsze... - Astrid! - wyrwał trzymając ją za nadgarstek, odwróciła się i zobaczyła Ereta - pogadamy? - J-jasne... ale puść - wykonał polecenie, po czym udali się w głąb korytarza. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka mądra! - odparł po chwili. Szczerze mówiąc to ja też tego nie wiedziałam... Skarciła się w myślach po czym widząc oczekującą na odpowiedz minę chłopaka rzekła tylko: - Uczyłam się, ot co. - Masz plany na dziś? - Nie, nie mam - odparła, po czym zatrzymali się przed salą. - Wyszłabyś gdzieś? Chyba, że masz chłopaka to nie będę nalegał... - mruknął z zawodem w głosie, jednak nadal bystro ją obserwował. - Nikogo nie mam, lecz wyjść nie mogę. Znów nauka - westchnęła, po czym pokiwała w stronę Elsy, która od dłuższego czasu wołała ją i machała ręką, aby do niej przyszła. - Dobra, to cześć! - powiedział bez większego entuzjazmu, co zdziwiło dziewczynę. Co im dziś jest? Może to ze mną coś nie tak? Elsa od razu ruszyła w jej stronę, zaczynając temat pracy klasowej... - No, zagadałem - mruknął, po czym spojrzał na osobę obok. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, lecz z dość chłodnym spojrzeniem. - I co? - Po pierwsze, Czkawka, jesteś momentami dziwny - zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał i rzucił z obojętnością w głosie - nic istotnego się nie dowiedziałem... Od dziś jestem sad chemiczka nymph, z powodu iż dostałam z próbnego maksa z chemii i najlepiej poszedł mi próbny z matmy w klasie (nadal się dziwię jak, ale pobiłam najmądrzejsze osoby :v) I małe info - Jack ma brązowe włosy, musi być bardziej realistycznie (tak jak na tym wspomnieniu jego)mam dziś super humor, więc next! *** - Stary! Weź się w końcu w garść - krzyknął, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu - będziesz się tak tym martwić? - Tak, będę - mruknął przez zęby, a rozmówca nabrał pytającego wyrazu twarzy - kurcze, Sączysmark! Daj mi spokój... - Jak chcesz - podniósł ręce, miało to sugerować, że już się nie będzie wtrącać - to zamawiam ją! - Kogo? - Nikogo, daj spokój, też musisz? - mruknął do zdziwionego Jacka, któremu brązowe włosy aż lepiły się do czoła. Nic dziwnego, w końcu trener dał im spory wycisk - poza tym, Smark, to nie jest zabawka... - Zabawka? Kogo to obchodzi? - obruszył się, mierzwiąc włosy - blondynka jest moja i nie próbuj o tym zapomnieć, Czkawka - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a rozmówca zrezygnowany pokiwał głową. Chciał dorzucić małą, zgryźliwą uwagę, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Po co miał psuć sobie dzień, skoro jeszcze czekały go lekcje? Tymczasem ów blondynka nuciła piosenkę i pakowała zeszyty do torebki, co jakiś czas nawet próbowała tańczyć, jednak to kończyło się zwykle obijaniem. I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules... Kiedy usłyszała te wersy zrobiła smutną minę i rzuciła się na łóżko. Dochodziła dziewiąta, z uśmiechem, który spowodowany był wyspaniem się i całkiem dobrym samopoczuciem udała się w kierunku białej szafy. Leniwie zlustrowała ją wzrokiem, a następnie wybrała ciemne jeansy, czarne conversy i bluzę tego samego koloru. Wzięła torebkę i zwlokła się na dół zabierając już przyszykowane śniadanie. Po chwili wyszła pospiesznie z domu i ruszyła w kierunku szkoły. Na miejscu czekały na nią dziewczyny. Elsa pukała palcem w zegarek, a Astrid rzuciła jej przepraszające spojrzenie. Porozmawiały chwilę, jednak słysząc pierwszy dzwonek momentalnie ruszyły w kierunku szafek. Blondynka grzebała po torebce kilka minut, jednak w końcu znalazła upragniony przedmiot. Mam cię! Otworzyła szafkę, a następnie wyjęła z niej kilka książek. Odwróciła się, chwilowo straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zrobiła szybki krok, aż nagle poczuła, że wszystkie jej książki leżą na podłodze, a ona... obok nich. Spojrzała do góry zniesmaczona i zobaczyła dość zaskoczoną minę sprawcy, która przerodziła się w szczery uśmiech. Chwyciła wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym starała się zebrać książki. Sięgając po jedną ich dłonie niechcący musnęły się. Astrid szybko cofnęła rękę i wydukała: - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co... Właśnie! Przepraszam za to, nie zauważyłem cię - odparł, ciągle utrzymując swój uśmiech, który potrafił wręcz pokładać na kolana dziewczyny, nagle blondynka oprzytomniała. On stał obok niej, ba! Nawet do niej mówił. - Muszę iść... - wyrwała nagle, nie zwracając na jego słowa. Wyminęła go i przyspieszyła kroku, jednak nie był na tyle szybki, aby nie można było jej dogonić. - Poczekaj - złapał ją za rękę, szybko odwracając ku sobie. Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało, czuła na sobie jego duże, szmaragdowe oczy. Naprawdę myślisz, żeby cię polubił? Spławił wszystkie znane ci osoby, a ty teraz będziesz zachowywać się w ten sposób przy nim? Może i z tobą chce pogrywać? Tego za wiele! Jak pomyślała tak też zrobiła. Pokiwała przecząco głową i ruszyła w zamierzonym kierunku. Czkawka stał tak moment patrząc na oddalającą się postać. Prychnął pod nosem, po czym nagle poczuł dłoń przejeżdżającą wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, rozejrzał się i zobaczył jedynie chichoczące, młodsze dziewczyny. Przewrócił oczami i powrócił mu obojętny wyraz twarzy. Już nie zwracał uwagi na nic tylko szedł w swoim kierunku, czując wzrok uczennic uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, po czym przyspieszył. On grał. Ciągle zakładał na siebie maskę, tylko po co? Sam nie wiedział. Jego życie było dla niektórych wręcz wymarzone. Ojciec był prezydentem miasta, a matka była architektem wnętrz z własną firmą. Miał pieniądze na wszystko. Drogie samochody, dziewczyny, które mógł zdobyć na każdym kroku, kochająca rodzina, masa znajomych, jednak nadal mu czegoś brakowało. Nawet był świetnym uczniem jak i sportowcem. Głupia dziura, której na żaden możliwy sposób nie mógł załatać. Nie znał tej dziewczyny za dobrze. Wiedział tylko jaki ogląda serial i co robi w wolnym czasie. Znał kolor jej oczu, lubił wsłuchiwać się w barwę głosu. Dziwił się też, że potrafiłby podejść do wszystkich wypytując o każdą możliwą rzecz - co prawda tego nie robił, ale ona ustawiała w nim jakąś blokadę, co go wyjątkowo irytowało. Wiedział, że muszą się zbliżyć do siebie, aby mógł to przezwyciężyć. Musiał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, dlatego też podszedł do tego jak do wyzwania. - Czkawka! Tu jesteś, stary - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Sączysmarka. Widocznie ochłonął. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, po czym kiwnął do chłopaka, by kontynuował - wiesz, że będziemy w parach jakiś głupi projekt robić? - Z czego? - No, a co teraz mamy? - mruknął ironicznie do chłopaka, ten jednak rozglądał się za nim, jakby kogoś szukał - no co ty teraz robisz? Słuchasz mnie? - Co? Znaczy t-tak, projekt. O projekcie mówiłeś, hm? - Też. Już myślałem, że mnie nie słuchasz... No to co, jak coś robimy razem? Eret jest ze Śledzikiem, bo myśli, że grubasek odwali za niego całą robotę. - Jasne - odparł niezbyt zachęcająco, jednak Sączysmark uśmiechnął się do niego i uderzył go przyjacielsko w ramię, jednak kiedy Czkawka się zamachnął cel zaczął zakrywać praktycznie całego siebie rękami, na co zielonooki zareagował śmiechem. Jego śmiech był jak przynęta, bo po chwili wokół niego zebrało się pół korytarza. Albo śmiali się z nim, albo słuchali barwę jego głosu i hipnotyzujący śmiech. Prócz oczywiście Astrid, Elsy i Heathery. One dopiero szły pod salę... Po chwili zauważyły, że przyszła już nauczycielka, dlatego też pobiegły w stronę drzwi. Kobieta przywitała się z młodzieżą po czym zaczęła: - Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale będzie projekt. Nie pytajcie mnie o tematy, bo ich nie znam. Musicie je wziąć od wychowawcy, czyli pana Collinsa. Ja muszę was podzielić, dlatego też pozwólcie, że to zrobię po swojemu - większość zrobiła zawiedzioną minę i tylko błagała, aby nie przydzielono ich do kogoś kto ma tendencje do sporego lenistwa - Jorgenson... Ty będziesz z Heatherą! Elsa, Ty będziesz z Frostem, a Szpadka z Mariką, Eret z Eleanor... - wyczytywała imiona z dziennika, aż nagle Astrid oprzytomniała słysząc swoje nazwisko - Hofferson... Ty z Haddockiem. Jak myślicie, jak zareagują na to Astrid i Czkawka? ^^ witojcie! co prawda miałam dodać to jutro, ale... no trudno. Wyszedł średnio i zmieniałam go na ostatnią chwilę. :/ Blondynka wytrzeszczyła oczy i zacisnęła wargi, a Czkawka przestał rysować coś z tyłu zeszytu. Oboje byli zdziwieni. Na Astrid były rzucane chłodne spojrzenia dziewczyn, a na zielonookiego ukryte uśmieszki chłopaków. Nastolatka spojrzała błagalnie na nauczycielkę, ale ta trzymała się swojego postanowienia. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do blondynki, po czym zajęła się dalszym wyczytywaniem imion i nazwisk. Skończyła w momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Astrid zerwała się z krzesła i podeszła szybko w jej stronę. - To nieporozumienie! - Słucham? - kobieta uniosła jedną brew, a ton Astrid momentalnie stał się spokojniejszy. Nie chciała przeginać, zwłaszcza, że nadal była tu nowa. - Po prostu... Nie mogę być z kimś innym? Elsą na przykład? - Jak przydzieliłam, tak też będzie. No już, idź, bo mam dyżur na drugim piętrze - widząc błagalne spojrzenie dziewczyny roześmiała się i wzięła w ręce teczkę wypełnioną różnymi papierami - Astrid... Nie bez powodu was przydzieliłam. Ty i on macie równie świetnie wyniki, dogadacie się - dodała, po czym wyminęła dziewczynę. Niebieskooka odwracając się zobaczyła partnera z projektu. Momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona, bo była pewna, że wszystko słyszał. W sumie nie trudno było się domyślić. - Nieporozumienie mówisz? - rzucił opryskliwie, po czym zaśmiał szorstko widząc jej minę. Nastolatka uniknęła odpowiedzi dzięki nauczycielce, która kiwnęła w ich stronę ręką, aby wyszli z sali. Wyminęła chłopaka, który zastygł jeszcze z takim samym chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Ocknął się po sekundzie i również opuścił pomieszczenie. Zbiegła pospiesznie po schodach, serce jej kołatało, chociaż sama nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego. Może powód był taki, że nie chciała być dla nikogo niemiła, a teraz przez jej nieuwagę właśnie na taką wyszła? Rozplątała słuchawki po czym podpięła je do swojego złotego IPhone'a. Nagle ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię, była to Elsa. Przez Astrid przeleciała krótka myśl - dlaczego ona tak ładnie wygląda w niebieskim? Jednak po chwili skinęła głową, tym samym dając znak dziewczynie by zaczęła mówić o co chodzi. - No no, z Czkawką w duecie? - zaśmiała się, jednak widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki schyliła się lekko do niej i obleciała ją swoimi niebieskimi oczami - no? Co jest, As? Wszędzie rozpoznam tę minę... - Chyba nici z dobrej współpracy. - Jak to? Coś ty odwaliła? - rzuciła Szpadka, która nagle zjawiła się obok wraz z Heatherą i Mariką. Wszystkie ruszyły w stronę automatu. Astrid wzięła głęboki oddech, zawahała się, ale jednak stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie to z siebie wyciągnąć. - Poszłam do nauczycielki po lekcji, mówiąc, że to pomyłka i nie chcę być z Czkawką w parze, kiedy on stał za mną i to słyszał... - odpowiedziała, a wszystkie stanęły jak słupy soli. Wiedziały, że nie pała wyjątkowym uczuciem do chłopaka, ale żeby nie chcieć być z nim w grupie? Nieważne, że nie przepada za nim, dziewczyny zastanawiały się dlaczego nie chce być z jednym z najwybitniejszych chłopaków w duecie. - Dobra, to jest dziwne. Co powiedział? - odezwała się Heathera, a Astrid przygryzła wargę. - Mruknął coś w stylu nieporozumienie mówisz? Takim tonem jakbym była najgorszą ofermą świata! - słysząc te słowa platynowłosa i brązowooka Marika roześmiały się. Wrzuciły po monecie do automatu, tym samym wzięły wyskakujące z niego puszki i udały się w głąb korytarza. Zauważyły grupkę chłopaków, była tam cała drużyna koszykarska, więc nie zabrakło też Czkawki, który rzucił blondynce pogardliwe spojrzenie. Nic dziwnego, każda dziewczyna zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby przez takie zajęcie zbliżyć się do niego, a ona po prostu poprosiła nauczycielkę o zmianę. Nie wiedział czy nie lubiła go, czy po prostu chciała być z Elsą, w każdym bądź razie jego duma znacznie została skrzywdzona. - Jeszcze się polubicie, mówię ci. Jakoś jak miałam czternaście lat, nie uwierzysz, ale przyjaźniłam się z nim. Jest naprawdę miłym facetem jak się go bliżej pozna, tyle, że humorzastym. Czekaj... humorzastym, czyli pasujecie do siebie! - zaśmiała się platynowłosa, a Astrid uderzyła ją lekko w ramię i zrobiła rozgniewaną minę. Po chwili westchnęła i dodała bez większego entuzjazmu - to, że potem złamał mi serce to już inna bajka... - Jak to złamał ci serce? - Wiesz... jestem dość uczuciowa - zachichotała, na co Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niej - po prostu myślałam, że coś nas łączy. On chciał się przyjaźnić... Od tamtego czasu powiemy sobie cześć, spytamy z czego jest praca klasowa i kończy się nasza rozmowa. W końcu byłam młodsza, co ja mogłam wiedzieć o miłości, czyż nie? - Astrid pokiwała głową, a reszta dziewczyn przyznała jej rację. Dowiedziała się, że nie tylko ona przez niego cierpiała. Dziwiła się, że jego uśmiech, a następnie ignorowanie wystarczy by się tym tak przejąć. - Przykro mi... - Elsa tylko pokiwała przecząco głową na znak, że jest dobrze. W końcu to były prawie 4 lata wstecz. Momentalnie Astrid wpadła w chwilową melancholie, bo zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej przyjaźni z Deanem, którego kochała przez większość czasu. Nie chciała psuć znajomości, toteż skrywała uczucia usprawiedliwieniem, że Dean był z Megan. To był jeden z elementów dlaczego nie darzyła Czkawki taką sympatią co resztę. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś cierpi. Po chwili dziewczyny odzyskały humor i udały się w stronę sali od historii. Następnie przyszedł nauczyciel i wszyscy zasiedli w ławkach. Z powodu projektów była wolna lekcja, gdyż pan Leinster miał dużo pracy. Był jednym z głównych organizatorów. Heathera rozmawiała z przyjaciółką o głupotach, lecz po chwili dosiadł się do nich Sączysmark, który chciał omówić coś z czarnowłosą. Astrid iść porozmawiać z Czkawką, przeprosić go, lecz był on zajęty rozmową z Eretem, Jackiem, Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem, który zauważając, że dziewczyna siedzi znudzona z powodu Heathery pochłoniętej rozmową z Jorgensonem zjawił się momentalnie obok. - Co tam As? Z Czkawusiem jesteś robisz projekt? - szturchnął ją w ramie, łapiąc w dłoń kosmyk włosów i robiąc jej z niego wąsy. Widząc jednak jej poirytowane spojrzenie puścił go i oparł się ręką o ławkę. - No... Niby - rzuciła, spoglądając kątem oka jak śmieje się z chłopakami. Błagała, żeby to nie było z niej. Na jej szczęście tak też nie było. - No to masz z głowy! On pewnie wszystko zrobi! - powiedział entuzjastycznie, jednak widząc jej delikatne, lecz zakłopotane kiwanie głową skrzywił się - co jest? - Po prostu... Powiedziałam nauczycielce, że nie chcę z nim być, a on to słyszał... Nie chciałam go obrazić, ot co - Mieczyk spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym zaczął się śmiać - dzięki, można na tobie polegać! - Po prostu, Astriś, głupia jesteś jeśli myślisz, że obraziłaś go tym - mruknął, po czym westchnął i spojrzał na zegar. Zostało pięć minut do końca lekcji - no, a jak ci tak to przeszkadza to wal śmiało do niego, ja lecę się spakować, trzymam kciuki - uśmiechnął się do niej, tym samym udał się w stronę swojej ławki. Astrid stwierdziła, że spróbować może, dlatego też po rozległym dźwięku od razu do niego podeszła, pukając go lekko palcem w ramię, on odwrócił się i uniósł jedną brew. - Czkawka... - Jak masz zamiar mówić... - zaczął, jednak Astrid szybko przerwała mu kręceniem głowy. Próbował zagrać urażonego, co prawda jakaś jego część dalej była zła, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Blondynka połknęła haczyk i zaczęły gryźć ją wyrzuty sumienia. - Przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło - spojrzała się na swoje buty, a on miał coś powiedzieć, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. Niebieskooka zerknęła na niego i dodała nieśmiało - nie pytaj dlaczego, po prostu... Może omówimy ten temat, partnerze? - Jasne... - uniósł lewy kącik ust i nagle wyglądał jak inny chłopak. Astrid widziała ten sam blask i równie szczery uśmiech co wtedy, kiedy potrącił ją i dość zdziwiony całą sytuacją przepraszał ją i pomagał zbierać książki. Nie chciała go za nic winić, bo akurat ona popełniła błąd, jednak dostrzegła, że jeśli będzie miła dla niego, on będzie też i dla niej. Nie sądzili, że tak im się miło będzie rozmawiać. Umówili się na spotykanie czasem po lekcjach i w weekendy, w celu zrobienia czegokolwiek związanego z tematem pracy. Zaproponował jej, że odwiezie ją do domu. Zgodziła się, lecz wychodząc ze szkoły nastąpiły małe komplikacje... To mógł być naprawdę dobry wypad, lecz Czkawka w porę przypomniał sobie o meczu, który grają za pół godziny. Astrid westchnęła i niechętnie odpowiedziała, że nic się nie stało. Zielonooki zaskoczył ją pożegnaniem w bardzo pozytywnie sposób, a mianowicie przytulił ją. Stwierdziła, że jego perfumy są jedne z najlepszych jakie kiedykolwiek miała okazję poczuć. Lubiła bezpośredniość dlatego też nie dostrzegła czegoś złego w jego zachowaniu. Ot co, uważała to za coś neutralnego. No dobra Misie, dokończyłam rozdział i wstawię zaraz nowy. Poza tym Wszystkiego dobrego z okazji dnia kobiet ♥ Nie chcę pędzić z akcją, ale jakiś mam taki nastrój i'm sorry :( i dziękuję Agadoo za pomysł z pogrubioną czcionką! I jakby ktoś nie wiedział to pochylona czcionka jest myślą hihi (chyba że występuje w dialogu, to wtedy jest takim zaakcentowaniem, albo cytatem) *** Astrid zwlokła się z łóżka zniesmaczona faktem wstania o ósmej godzinie w sobotę. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się w łazience przerażona tym, iż praktycznie z włosów miała jeden, wielki kołtun. Po wyjściu z łazienki ubrała czarne rurki oraz szarą bluzę i zeszła na dół do kuchni w celu zrobienia śniadania. Porozmawiała chwilę z Anastasią, która oglądała film na laptopie, jednak widząc godzinę dziewiątą zerwała się z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, tym samym biorąc z szafki torebkę i ubierając czarne janoski. Przeszła dwie przecznice, a następnie zdezorientowana spytała o drogę. Dzięki pomocy starszej kobiety szła prosto już dobre dziesięć minut. Teraz prosto, potem w lewo, a potem znów prosto. Kto to wymyślił?! Wsłuchała się w swoją ulubioną piosenkę i rytmicznie kopnęła w kamień, który znalazł się pod tabliczką informującą o nazwie ulicy. Wyjęła z kieszeni telefon, odpięła słuchawki i zadzwoniła. - No, więc teraz czekam aż po mnie przyjdziesz. Mam dosyć błąkania się - zaśmiała się nerwowo. Usłyszała krótką odpowiedź, po czym uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i dodała - to czekam. Zdenerwowana nie wiedząc co zrobić z dłońmi zaczęła grać w grę na telefonie, lecz nagle poczuła, że jest nad ziemią i ktoś ją wyjątkowo ściska. Zaczęła się wyrywać, jednak to nic nie dało, bo nadal wisiała. Strach przerodził się w... nic, ponieważ już wiedziała kto jest sprawcą. Perfumy, które tak lubiła czuła nawet na swoich włosach. - Wiesz, już możesz puścić! - warknęła udając obrażoną. Stanął przed nią dość wysoki chłopak ubrany w czarne, zwężane dresy i pasującą kolorystycznie koszulkę. Astrid splotła ręce na piersiach i czekała na jakiś jego znak, on spojrzał na nią pytająco i rzucił: - Cześć? - Tak, cześć... To będziemy tak stali? - mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. Pokiwał przecząco głową i zrobił krok, dziewczyna momentalnie do niego dołączyła - a daleko to? - Nie - zaśmiał się, po czym widząc jej wzruszenie ramionami próbował zacząć temat - to co dzisiaj robimy, partnerko? - Przestań! Nie wiem - wiedział, że ją to irytuje. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do niej, jednak nic nie dodał. Minął miesiąc, a zostały dwa, na szczęście mieli już za sobą sporą część. Musieli tylko dodać kilka slajdów, rozdzielić kwestie i dodać jakieś ciekawostki. Zazwyczaj spotykali gdzieś na mieście, bądź u niej, lecz tym razem poszli do niego. Ku jej zdziwieniu bardzo się polubili. Astrid często przychodzi na ich mecze, które zresztą wygrywają. Dowiedziała się o nim kilka rzeczy, na przykład to, że nie bez powodu unika kontaktu z dziewczynami. Po prostu nie lubi być przez nie osaczony. Astrid zawsze śmieje się, gdy pokazuje jej spam na facebooku. Musiał nawet zablokować funkcję oznaczania na zdjęciach, ponieważ zbyt często był na nich umieszczany. - To tu - mruknął z lekkim uśmieszkiem do Astrid, która zrobiła kilka kroków, bo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że chłopak zatrzymał się kilka sekund temu. Otworzył bramę i znaleźli się na terenie białej willi. Po prawej był duży basen obok którego biegła ścieżka. Astrid zdziwiła się. Nie wiedziała, że on mieszka w takim ładnym domu, choć co prawda mogła to przewidzieć wchodząc na najbogatsze osiedle w mieście. - Ładnie - odezwała się po chwili, a on się tylko uśmiechnął do niej. Znalazłszy się w pomieszczeniu była równie pozytywnie zaskoczona wystrojem, a okna rozciągające się na połowę ściany wprawiały ją w refleksję o tym jak poradziłaby sobie z tym po oglądaniu horrorów. Jej dom zyskał plusa z powodu braku takich wymysłów. - Chcesz coś jeść? Może coś do picia? - rzucił po chwili. Ona pokiwała przecząco głową. Wziął jej kurtkę, którą szybko powiesił. Astrid w tym czasie usiadła na wysokim krześle przy czarno białej wysepce kuchennej, obserwując bacznie co robi. Po chwili wrócił, nie zwracając specjalnej uwagi. Oparł się przed nią o blat i próbował zachować kamienną twarz po tym co przed chwilą dostrzegł. - A tobie co? - uniosła jedną brew widząc dość rozbawioną minę chłopaka. Po chwili zmierzwił włosy i się opanował. Kiwnął w stronę jej nóg, albo raczej tego co miała na nich - naprawdę? Bawią cię skarpetki w mopsy? - Troszkę - wyszczerzył się do niej, tym samym złapał za rękę i pociągnął w stronę czarno białych schodów. Zauważyła, że w tym domu, a zwłaszcza na tym piętrze dominowały tylko te kolory. Złapała się czarnej balustrady i mruknęła do chłopaka, aby zwolnił, albo ją puścił. Jednak on wolał wykonać tą pierwszą czynność. Otworzył duże, ciemnobrązowe drzwi przed nią i stanęła w dużym pomieszczeniu, o szarych barwach. Obok łóżka były szklane drzwi balkonowe. Pchnął ją lekko w tamtą stronę, po czym położyli się i zaczęli pisać koncepcje o projekcie. - Jesteś dziwny. Nie zrobimy tak jak ty chcesz, to będzie monotonne - mruknęła, a on zrobił zaskoczoną minę''. Nadal się biedaczek nie przyzwyczaił, że nie jestem jak inne dziewczyny i ja potrafię się mu postawić?'' Pomyślała kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem jak przyznał jej rację. - No więc jak zrobimy? - Pierw ty powiesz wstęp, a ja będę zmieniać slajdy, omówisz wszystko i wtedy ja powiem swoją kwestię i powiem trochę, bez slajdów, pasuje? - uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, jednak kiedy on dokładnie przemyślał jej wypowiedź i zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego kiedy ja omówię prawie cały temat, ty będziesz zmieniać slajdy i na koniec powiesz maksymalnie trzy zdania? - Ponieważ to nie na mnie leci pół szkoły. No już, wstawaj. Trzeba coś poszukać w necie - wytknęła mu język, po czym usiadła na łóżku i klepnęła go w ramie. Sięgnęła po tableta i zaczęła szukać jakichkolwiek informacji. Nawet nie sądziła, że przez ten cały czas chłopak jej się przyglądał. Po chwili znów się położyła obok niego i dała mu tableta, aby przeczytał oraz powiedział co o tym sądzi. Minęła godzina i mieli to z głowy. Była już szesnasta. Chwilę milczeli, kiedy nagle Astrid zaczęła mówić o swoich przemyśleniach dotyczących Sączysmarka, bowiem uważała, że chłopak jest groteskowy. Czkawka wybuchł śmiechem słysząc to określenie. Nagle niechcący zeszła z tematu i rozpoczął się temat o jej poprzednim życiu. Chłopak z miedzianą czupryną chętnie słuchał o Deanie oraz o tym jacy byli dla siebie. Nagle poczuł, że musi coś zrobić, powiedzieć. - Astrid... Ja nigdy cię nie zostawię - szepnął, po czym zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Astrid bez wahania sama zbliżyła się trochę w jego stronę, lecz nagle jakby nad jej głową zaświeciła jaskrawa lampka. - Ty, kochasiu, ja tu przyszłam projekt omówić, a nie! - zaśmiała się, tym samym uderzyła go lekko teczką w głowę - ale skoro tak, nic tu po mnie - dodała oraz udała się w stronę drzwi. Czkawka zdziwiony sytuacją nadal zastanawiał się czemu właśnie ona wychodzi, zamiast być tu teraz z nim. Właśnie, ona wychodzi! Pobiegł w jej stronę, lecz ona dopiero była na schodach. - Przepraszam... j-ja... - widząc jej spojrzenie od razu zamilkł, wiedział, że chce coś powiedzieć. - Teraz tłumaczysz się jak ja miesiąc temu - zaśmiała się, stając przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Czkawka podał jej kurtkę, a ona uśmiechnęła się figlarnie zbliżając się w kierunku jego policzka. Zatrzymała się i szepnęła - jesteś słodki, ale cześć. - No właśnie... - nie wiedział czy podziękować, czy też nie. Podrapał się nerwowo po potylicy obserwując Astrid zmierzającą w kierunku wyjścia. Nie dodał nic, po prostu przymrużył oczy i kilkakrotnie skarcił się w myślach. I mamy nexta! ''' *** - Poczekamy na niego i cię puszczę! - Anno, ja naprawdę muszę iść do szkoły... - mruknęła, jednak rudowłosa zrobiła minę zbitego psa - dobra, jeszcze pięć minut... - Wiesz, że cię kocham? - wyszczerzyła się i zawisła na blondynce, nagle wytrzeszczyła oczy i zaczęła piszczeć - zobacz! On tu idzie! - Gdzie? - Astrid wodziła wzrokiem po drugiej stronie ulicy, jednak towarzyszka zniecierpliwiona jej staraniami pokręciła z niewierzeniem głową. - Tam, krecie - wskazała na blondyna, który rozpromienił się widząc ukochaną. Ta rzuciła się mu w ramiona, Astrid tylko obserwowała całą sytuację, rozglądając się przy okazji. Nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. - Wiesz co mi obiecałaś? - Ależ wiem. No, Kristoff, teraz czekamy aż przyjedzie jej autobus - oznajmiła uśmiechając się do niego. Złapała go za rękę i patrzała na Astrid wymownie, jednak ta zadała jej pytające spojrzenie - a ty nadal sama? - Jaka tam sama? Jest mi bardzo dobrze... - A co z Czkawką? Elsa coś wspominała. - No wiesz co? - obruszyła się - po tym całym projekcie będzie jak dawniej. - Jak chcesz, ale wiesz... Całkiem fajny z niego chłopak - szepnęła, jednak Kristoff to słyszał i zrobił obrażoną minę - oj, zazdrośniku! Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - pokiwał potwierdzająco głową, po czym wszyscy zauważyli nadjeżdżający autobus. - To do zobaczenia - Astrid zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła w stronę pojazdu. Anna westchnęła i zaczęła kręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. - I tak wiem, że z tego coś będzie... Tymczasem Czkawka dojechał już do szkoły, z Sączysmarkiem, Eretem i Mieczykiem. Niestety ani Śledzika, ani Jacka nie było, bo Ingerman ostatnio jeździ rowerem, a Frost po prostu... Nie chodzi. Wjeżdżając na parking Czkawka gwałtownie zahamował z piskiem opon. Zobaczyli dwie dziewczyny, które znikąd zjawiły się przed autem. Chłopak zaczął ciężko dyszeć, jednak nikt z obecnych w samochodzie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Zielonooki otworzył szybko drzwi i podszedł w ich stronę. Nie wiedział jak zacząć, więc poszedł na żywioł. - Cholera, nic wam nie jest? Naprawdę was nie zauważyłem, przepraszam! - jednak one zamiast być przestraszone szturchnęły się łokciami i uśmiechnęły do siebie. Czkawka zaczął domyślać się o co chodzi, ale żeby posunąć się do takiego czegoś? - Nic się nie stało - powiedziała jedna z falowanymi brązowymi włosami, z blond ombre. Czkawka stwierdził, iż wyglądała komicznie. - Po prostu możesz się nam odwdzięczyć... - rzuciła druga, z ciągłym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Więc jak? - zlustrował ją pogardliwie wzrokiem, a ona wyszczerzyła się do niego. Szybko zniknął jej uśmiech, kiedy zorientowała się, że mu nie drgnął nawet kącik ust. Już nie tyle był przestraszony, co wkurzony. Wiedział, że zrobiły to specjalnie. - Ja jestem Mary, a to Lily. Ty Czkawka? - uniósł jedną brew, a ona kontynuowała swój udawany akt obojętności - po prostu możemy się gdzieś spotkać, wyjść, no wiesz... Pogadać - podała mu kartkę z numerem i z Lily udała w kierunku szkoły. Czkawka prychnął protekcjonalnie, a następnie udał się do znudzonych kolegów. - Co to za pajace? - wtrącił Mieczyk. Każdy spojrzał na niego, on sam zdezorientował się wzrokiem znajomych - no co? Jedziemy? Muszę iść na chwilę do As. - Właśnie Haddock, jak z tą laską? - odezwał się Sączysmark. Chłopak przygasł słysząc to pytanie, lecz nie dał po sobie nic poznać. - Po projekcie będzie jak dawniej - rzucił bez większego entuzjazmu. Jorgenson zmierzył go i wyśmiał. - W takim razie jest moja, zakład? - Zakład o co? - wyszczerzył się Czkawka, nie zważając na baczne spoglądanie Mieczyka. - O coś, pomyślimy. Kto ją pierwszy poderwie? - Pamiętajcie o mojej obecności. Mam was na oku, a jak ja was mam na oku, ma też was i Astrid - zastanowił się chwilę nad sensem wypowiedzi, jednak zachował spokój. ''Czego ty nie zauważysz, nikt nie będzie w stanie dostrzec. Chyba... ''Czkawka wzruszył ramionami, wiedział, że chłopak ma racje. Sączysmark kiwnął arogancko głową i wszyscy udali się w różnych kierunkach. '''jutro dopiszę! postaram się, żeby było ok, bo zdaje sobie sprawe, że to jest kiepskie i ogólnie pisałam na szybko. Zastanawiam się czy tego nie usunąć, bo w sumie dodałam późno i wiem, że nikt tego nie przeczytał póki co. XD Naprawdę nie wiem jak wam, ale mi się strasznie nie podoba.. Może to wina przemęczenia i dlatego tak słabo wyszło Astrid szła w kierunku sklepiku, wyciągnęła telefon, a następnie sprawdziła godzinę. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, dlatego nie spieszyła się. Zdziwiona odwróciła się, kiedy poczuła lekkie szarpnięcie. Był to nikt inny jak Czkawka. Astrid zdmuchnęła kosmyk, który nieustannie opadł jej na czoło i bez większego entuzjazmu lekko uśmiechnęła się. - Co jest? - Lepiej byłoby spytać a co nie jest? No nic, w sumie nic nowego, prócz tego, że jakieś dziewczyny w celu przypodobania mi się prawie rzuciły się pod koła mojego samochodu! - krzyknął, nadal bardzo zdenerwowany. Zrobił swoją słynną, arogancką minę i czekał na jakieś pocieszenie. - To idź na nie nakrzycz, ja idę po mleko pistacjowe - klepnęła go przyjacielsko w ramię i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Szczęśliwa na myśl, że zostało jej jedno piętro. - Poczekaj... Przepraszam - dogonił ją, ona nie wykazała zbyt dużej empatii. Wzruszyła ramionami, a Czkawka spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - Co? - patrzyła na niego tępo, a on tylko prychnął - Elsa miała rację z tymi humorkami... - mruknęła do siebie, jednak on to słyszał. - Że Elsa? - Jaka znów Elsa? - udała zdziwioną, lecz on roześmiał się. Sama wybuchnęła śmiechem, nie wiedząc dlaczego. W lepszym humorze udali się na dół, przy akompaniamencie dzwonka. Astrid wymieniła się spojrzeniami z kilkoma dziewczynami, a Czkawka nadal coś do niej mówił. Na chwilę się odłączyła od świata, jednak widząc jego minę oczekującą na odpowiedź rozczuliła się. - Tak - rzuciła, byleby myślał, że go słuchała. On spojrzał się na nią i trochę zawstydził - ym... Coś nie tak? - To miło, że się zgodziłaś - objął ją, a ona spojrzała na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Momentalnie się odsunęła od niego, a zielonooki wybuchł śmiechem - spokojnie, to taka przestroga jak nie będziesz mnie następnym razem słuchać. - Jesteś okrutny! O co pytałeś wcześniej? - Nie pytałem. Powiedziałem ci tylko, że lubię czytać książki i mamy już skończony projekt, ponieważ wczoraj trochę posiedziałem, także no... - uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Przytuliła go od razu i podziękowała. Słysząc dzwonek udali się razem do klasy, kiedy nagle na ich drodze stanęła znana im osoba... Jak myślicie, kto to będzie? ^^ Muszę też dodać, że znów nie mam motywacji, bla bla, mało czasu, bla bla, nie wiem kiedy next bla bla, ewentualnie dodam coś jak będzie ktoś chciał. I next! Trochę słaby, ale... no nadal brak chęci. W końcu trza budować główną tematykę opowiadania. :v ' Był to Jack, który przybił piątkę z Czkawką. Rozmawiali chwilę o jutrzejszym meczu i o tym, że brązowowłosy często nie przychodzi do szkoły. Frost stwierdził, że po prostu już go to nudzi. Astrid stała tak chwilę przyglądając się im, jednak po chwili chłopak się ocknął i przerwał Czkawce w połowie zdania. - Cześć, jestem Jack, a Ty, Milady? - Astrid... - zielonooki wybuchnął śmiechem na widok zaskoczonej miny dziewczyny, praktycznie było to wyśmianie starań chłopaka, sam również zdziwił się swoim napływem zazdrości. Jack uśmiechnął się do niej figlarnie i podał rękę. - Będę leciał, żegnam was - spojrzał krótko na Czkawkę i przerzucił wzrok na Astrid, do której puścił jeszcze oko - musimy się zgadać... - Tak... Pewnie... - odpowiedziała, jednak bez większego entuzjazmu. Haddock zlustrował ją wzrokiem. - Nie jesteś chętna? - Dlaczego miałabym być? - No nie wiem... - mruknął, chciał ze wszystkich sił rozwinąć temat - ze wszystkimi tak masz? - Ze wszystkimi? Kontynuuj... - uniosła jedną brew do góry, a on zagryzł wargę. Przyjżała się mu i musiała przyznać, że wygląda wyjątkowo w tej chwili. Światło odbijało mu się od oczu, przez co wydawały się bardziej szmaragdowe niż zwykle. Jego włosy, jak zwykle w nieładzie, wyjątkowo połyskiwały i wydawały się kasztanowe. - Wszystkich starasz się traktować jak kolegów, ot co - wydukał, a ona zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Wrócimy do tego - rzuciła i wyrwała się w stronę Elsy, Heathery, Szpadki i Eleanor, które zajadały się ciastkami i rozmawiały. Czkawka tylko westchnął i odprowadził wzorkiem blondynkę, następnie podeszli do niego Eret, Sączysmak, Śledzik i Mieczyk. Astrid przywitała się z nimi i opowiedziała im o kilku wcześniejszych dniach. Zmuszona do opisywania każdej czynności związanej z Czkawką. Sama nie wiedziała czy coś do niego czuje, starała się za wszelką cenę wszystko wymazać, przekreślić. Nie wiedziała dlaczego go lubi, skoro praktycznie od kilku lat jest tu wojna między niektórymi dziewczynami o niego. Uważała, że jest przystojny, ale chyba nie na tyle, by tracić dla niego głowę i przyjaciół? - Dajcie w końcu sobie z nim spokój - wydukała nagle, każda spojrzała na nią pytająco, dlatego też kontynuowała - chyba, że lubicie chłopaka, który jest ciągle wrednym i niemiłym gnojkiem... i trzeba się go prosić, żeby zmieniał ton... a jak zmieni ma taki ładny głos... - powiedziała to wbrew sobie wpatrując się w jeden punkt. ''Czerwona lampka, ty się nie możesz w nim zakochać. Astrid, ziemia? Przestań? Gadam do siebie w myślach, to rzeczywiście mądre, tak... Dopiero spostrzegła jak Heathera uśmiecha się do niej łobuzersko, a Elsa szturcha ją w ramię. - Co z tobą? - platynowłosa troskliwie dotknęła jej czoła. Jest w normie. - Zakochałam się... - powiedziała nieśmiało, tonem jakby ktoś właśnie ukradł jej ulubioną zabawkę. - A fu, w kim? - zapytała Szpadka, jednak widząc wrogie spojrzenie Heathery udawała, że nic nie powiedziała i bawiła się swoimi warkoczykami patrząc w sufit. - Przykro mi, że i ciebie dopadła ta choroba - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa, próbując jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynę. Bezskutecznie. - Mam pomysł - poczuła, że nad jej głową zapaliła się mała żaróweczka - będę go na każdy możliwy sposób omijać! - Elsa i Heathera spojrzały na siebie wymownie. Nie chciały powiedzieć jej, że to co najmniej głupie. - Rób co chcesz, w razie co odstawiam ci Czkawke - powiedziała w końcu i spojrzała na Astrid swoimi oliwkowymi oczami. Od jakiegoś czasu przestał ją interesować, bo w jej sercu zagościł ktoś inny. Cieszyła się z tego powodu, zwłaszcza, że nie miała żadnych szans. - Ja również... - westchnęła Elsa. Astrid pokiwała przecząco głową. Nie chciała, żeby rezygnowały z niego dla niej, zwłaszcza, że uważała, iż jej szanse są zerowe. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że one straciły nim zainteresowanie. Jak postanowiła, tak też zrobiła. Nie reagowała nawet na najmniejszą zaczepkę chłopaka. Po prostu udawała, że go nie widzi. Był tym zdziwiony, nawet bardzo, w końcu znudziło mu się wieczne wołanie jej i zajął się czymś innym. Na ostatniej godzinie lekcyjnej stwierdził, że pomimo wszystkiego i tak z nią porozmawia. Nie chciał się narzucać, lecz spytać o co chodzi. Łączyła ich jedna cecha, a mianowicie bycie upartym. On to wiedział, więc zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdopodobnego niepowodzenia, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Po usłyszeniu charakterystycznego dźwięku każdy zerwał się z miejsc, a Czkawka postanowił dogonić dziewczynę, która udała się do szafki. Gwałtownie szarpnął ją za rękę. - No nienormalny jesteś Miecz... - przerwała, odwracając się do sprawcy - nie jesteś Mieczykiem! Co ty robisz? - Astrid... Wytłumacz mi o co chodzi i dam ci spokój - powiedział niezwykle spokojnie, bez swojego charakterystycznego tonu. - Nie mogę - spuściła głowę.- Lepiej będzie jak zapomnimy. - Nie chcę zapomnieć - złapał ją za podbródek, ona uśmiechnęła się do niego. Bez słowa przytulił ją zastanawiając się krótko o czym miałby tak naprawdę zapomnieć. - Może odwieźć cię do domu? - uniósł lewy kącik ust. Ona uśmiechnęła się do niego i pokiwała głową. '''ogólnie jestem padnięta, chociaż jest 18. dawno się tyle nie nachodziłam, ale cóż.. jest next, bo jest motywacja, dziękuję!! wiem, że o prawdziwym Crowleyu się chyba nie uczy w szkole, ale wpadł mi do głowy na myśl o postaci z Supernatural *** Astrid kątem oka spoglądała na chłopaka, który już od początku lekcji słuchał uważnie nauczyciela, notując co jakiś czas istotne lub nieistotne informacje. Teraz kręcił ołówek w palcach, spytany o datę śmierci Crowleya. - 12 października 1875 - odparł bez entuzjazmu, a nauczyciel zdziwiony od razu udał się w kierunku dziennika i wpisał mu piątkę. Posłał uśmiech do blondynki, którą już kolejny raz złapał na przyglądaniu się mu. Szepnął coś, jednak ona nie zdołała tego wychwycić. Usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk, a niebieskooka zarzucając niezdarnie torebkę na ramie uderzyła chłopaka. - Oh, przepraszam! - Coś się stało? - posłał pytające spojrzenie i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Od początku dnia każdy chłopak przyglądał się jej uważnie na każdym kroku, bo wyglądała wręcz fantastycznie. Szara, rozkloszowana spódniczka z wysokim stanem i czarny crop top podkreślał każdy jej atut, przede wszystkim uwydatniał zgrabną figurę. - Właśnie uderzyłam cię torebką - zaśmiała się, a on jakby ocknął - poza tym nie wiem co do mnie mówiłeś. - Mówiłem, że coś mi obiecałaś ostatnio. I fakt, ale nic się nie stało - uśmiechnął się, chciał coś dodać, lecz w tym samym momencie ją pociągnęła Elsa, a jego Sączysmark. Oboje udali się ze znajomymi. - Nie uwierzysz! - palnęła w końcu - Jack zaprosił mnie do kina. - No co ty? To świetnie - rzuciła trochę bez entuzjazmu, usiłując przypomnieć obietnicę. - A ty? - Nie rozumiem? - Jak z Czkawką, opowiadaj! - wyszczerzyła się do niej platynowłosa, Astrid zrobiła zamyśloną minę i odparła: - Nijak. Elsa wzruszyła ramionami i obie udały się w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Poszła się szybko przebrać zostawiając koleżankę, która nadal nie ćwiczyła. Poczuła na sobie dłonie, które zasłoniły jej oczy. Wiedziała kto to jest, poza tym nawet nie chciało się jej zgadywać. - Mieczyk, bałwanku, przestań... - Dlaczego zawsze zgadujesz? - prychnął i spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. - Bo tylko ty mi tak robisz - on kiwnął głową, bo w końcu zrozumiał co jest nie tak. Spytał czy się przejdą, na co lekko znudzona Astrid od razu się zgodziła. - Co prawda to jest za cztery miesiące, ale czy nie chciałabyś iść ze mną na bal z okazji zakończenia roku? - zerknął na nią nieśmiało. - Chętnie bym poszła, ale po prostu nie bawią mnie takie rzeczy i nie pojawiam się na nich - odparła, na co chłopak wyraźnie posmutniał - ej no, przepraszam... Naprawdę mi przykro. - Bez problemu - uśmiechnął się do niej, chciał zacząć inny temat, lecz w porę mu przerwała. - Myślę, że Marika chętnie pójdzie - skinęła głową w kierunku rozmawiającej dziewczyny, która właśnie trzymała się ze śmiechu za brzuch, podobnie jak Eleanor. - Myślisz? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie, więc od razu ruszył w kierunku znajomej. Astrid obserwowała sytuację i widziała, że Marika się zgodziła. Poczuła nagle na sobie oddech, nerwowo się odwróciła. Był to Czkawka. - Kogo obserwujesz? - Ich... - wskazała palcem na rozmawiającego Mieczyka i Marikę. Zielonooki pokiwał głową i westchnął. - Zbieraj się. - Jak to? - Obiecałaś, że cię gdzieś zabiorę, dlatego... Zbieraj się - powtórzył, a Astrid oprzytomniała. W końcu wiedziała o co mu chodzi. - Mamy lekcje... - wydukała, a on spojrzał na nią i pokiwał ironicznie głową. - Ty nie ćwiczysz, ja się zrywam. Idziemy - wyszczerzył się i momentalnie złapał ją za nadgarstek. Ciągnął tak przez większość korytarza, dopóki nie pstryknęła go w zaciśniętą dłoń... przechodzę dziś swój osobisty piątek trzynastego (niestety brak piątku i liczby 13), szukałam z godzinę samochodu Czkawce, plus usunęłam wcześniejszego nexta i pisałam od nowa, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. :) jest trochę do bani ' Czkawka pociągnął dziewczynę w kierunku swojego czarnego samochodu. Wygrzebał z plecaka kluczyki i telefon, które włożył do kieszeni. Odgarnął włosy i spojrzał na zamyśloną dziewczynę. Chrząknął, żeby się wybudziła i wtedy zerknął na nią pytająco. - Co to za samochód? - odparła, obserwując jak podpina rękawy koszuli w ciemnoczerwoną i czarną kratkę. Ubrane miał jeszcze czarne rurki i pasujące conversy. - Lamborghini aventador - mruknął bez entuzjazmu, jakby była to jakaś zwykła i oczywista rzecz. Astrid zamyśliła się na chwilę. ''Tak, to pewnie zwyczajne, ale ja nawet nie mam hulajnogi... Błyskawicznie otworzył jej drzwi do auta i związał oczy chustką, w końcu to niespodzianka. Miał zamiar zabrać ją do stadniny swojej mamy. Wiedział, że Astrid lubi te zwierzęta. Niebieskooka trochę go irytowała ciągłymi pytaniami gdzie jadą, po co i dlaczego. Przez moment myślał o tym, że zamiast zawiązać jej oczy mógł ja zakneblować, jednak było to chwilowe i od razu po tym skarcił się w myślach. Dojechali tam w niecałą godzinę, w sumie nic dziwnego. Otworzył jej drzwi, a ona od razu kurczowo się go złapała. - To potrzebne? - wskazała na chustę, która nadal była zawiązana na jej oczach. Czkawka uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Tak, niestety - prowadził ją do boksu ulubionego konia, którego od pewnego czasu zaniedbał, co spowodowane było brakiem czasu. Zielonooki wpuścił ją do środka i rozwiązał chustkę. Jej oczom ukazał się wysoki, czarny ogier. Zachwycona każdym jego ruchem podeszła ostrożnie i zaczęła go głaskać. - Szykuj się, jedziemy - mruknął po chwili, ona zdziwiła się, nadal głaszcząc zwierzaka. - Ha, proszę cię. Nie wiem czy dam rady w teren - odparła, a on pokręcił tylko głową z niedowierzaniem. Pociągnął ją w stronę ciemnobrązowego konia. - Na niej tak. Poznaj Lilith... - Czkawka? Ty nie w szkole? - usłyszeli zdziwiony, damski głos. Czkawka przymrużył oczy z zażenowania. Kobieta podeszła do nich, a zauważając Astrid rozpromieniła się - Jestem Valka Haddock, mama Czkawki. - Astrid... - złapała wyciągniętą w jej kierunku rękę. Była to wysoka kobieta, podobna do Czkawki, o wyraźnych rysach, wystających kościach policzkowych i długich, brązowych warkoczach. Zielonooki uderzył się w czoło widząc jak jego matka zabiera gdzieś Astrid. Generalnie dała jej tylko strój na przebranie i pokazała gdzie są siodła. Czkawka udał się w tym czasie do samochodu w celu wzięcia dresów i bluzy na przebranie. Pomyślał też o Astrid, dlatego wziął dwie. Poszedł do Szczerbatka odziawszy go w sprzęt usiadł na ławeczkę obok jego boksu. Nagle obok niego pojawiła się Astrid w czarnych bryczesach, które były na nią troszkę za duże. Czkawka dał jej bluzę i zaśmiał się widząc jej minę, która próbowała wyłapać każdą część perfum z jego bluzy. Jechali w określonym przez Czkawkę kierunku. Chłopak co chwilę mówił niebieskookiej co ma robić, jak jechać. Co prawda jeździła już kiedyś, ale z jej przygotowaniem pewnie leżałaby kilka kilometrów wstecz. Dojechali na dość sporą polankę, na środku był staw, od którego odbijał się kolorystyczny zachód słońca. Usiedli na trawie, Czkawka postanowił zacząć rozmowę. - Więc to tutaj - odparł, a Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Jest pięknie. Po wyczuciu nastroju, przysunęli się jeszcze bliżej siebie. Niebieskooka posłała mu lekko nieśmiały uśmiech, który Czkawka w niej uwielbiał. Romantyzm chwili przerwał dość głośny dzwonek Czkawki. Astrid prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem, który w porę opanowała robiąc dość dziwną minę. - Co jest? - mruknął, z nutką niezadowolenia w głosie. Powiedział do dziewczyny niesłyszalnie, że to Sączysmark. - Stary, jest problem... - zaczął, a głos mu się lekko załamał - trener jest lekko zdenerwowany, że sam kapitan zwiał z meczu... I masz się szybko wstawić, obyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie. - Z meczu? Znowu? - warknął, przy tym wstając z ziemi. Astrid odprowadziła go chwilę wzrokiem, lecz kiedy on położył rękę sobie z tyłu głowy i zaczął się jąkać, ona z zgryźliwymi wyrzutami sumienia nerwowo skubała warkocz zrobiony przez Valkę. Wyłączyła się i nie podsłuchiwała już rozmowy z Czkawki. - To moja wina? - powiedziała do nadal zdenerwowanego chłopaka, który kucnął przy niej i pokiwał przecząco głową. - Niczyja. Przykro mi, ale musimy już jechać - mruknął, po czym złapał ją za rękę i pomógł wstać. Kiedy dojechali do stadniny Astrid szybko poszła się przebrać. W tym czasie Czkawka opowiedział Valce co się stało i dlaczego wrócili tak szybko, zdenerwowana kobieta nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić, więc wzięła Szczerbatka i Lilith do boksów. Następnie wyszła porozmawiać z synem, lecz krótko, gdyż oni szykowali się do wyjazdu. - Bądź ostrożny - złapała go za policzki, a on spojrzał na nią trochę zirytowany - będę dziś późno, powiesz tacie? - Jasne - rzucił, bez większego entuzjazmu. Wszedł do samochodu i wycedził jeszcze do zdenerwowanej Astrid, która wyraźnie zbierała się na przeprosiny - to nie jest twoja wina. On jest po prostu trochę dziwny, jutro mu przejdzie. - Tak? To dobrze - westchnęła, jednak nie wiedziała, że Czkawka po prostu skłamał. Wiedział, że nic mu nie zrobi, jedyne do czego może się posunąć to zawieszenie w treningach. W niecałą godzinę znaleźli się pod domem dziewczyny. Astrid odpięła pas i spojrzała na chłopaka, który tępo spoglądał w szybę. Myśl, co możesz zrobić... Żeby chociaż trochę zmniejszyć napięcie. Może... by tak. Wykorzystała sytuację, kiedy zielonooki w końcu spojrzał na nią. Pocałowała go w policzek, na co on zareagował szczerym uśmiechem. Chodziło o zwykły gest. - Do zobaczenia - powiedział do wysiadającej dziewczyny, ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, na moment zatapiając się w szmaragdowych oczach chłopaka. - Do zobaczenia. 'komentarze są super, a jak je widzę to więcej weny = więcej nextów ♥ '''btw, next będzie prawdopodobnie w piątek, ewentualnie w sobotę, ale to zależy od was,hihih ' 'I jeszcze - jak myślicie, co będzie z tym nieszczęsnym Czkawką? ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania